Prior art decorative devices having a chamber which include a multiplicity of particles in a fluid in the chamber are known. When the devices are shaken, the particles disperse and become briefly suspended in the fluid so as to augment a scene or graphic presentation inside the enclosure. Usually the particles represent snow while the graphic scene includes various figures or winter scenes. As the suspended particles settle to the base of the enclosure, the scene changes from a blizzard effect to an unclouded scene. The enclosure is normally spherical or hemispherical and transparent so that the entire scene is available to an observer's view. Such prior art devices, due to the shape of their enclosures, are cumbersome to handle.
Other prior art devices are known which use fluids of different specific gravities to produce a multilayer effect. By dyeing each fluid a different color, a unique pattern can be produced in the device. A variation of this type of device is one which uses a fluid and beads of the same specific gravity as the fluid so that the beads are continually suspended in the fluid.
Another type of known decorative device is one in which preserved flowers are immersed in a fluid medium and encased in a transparent enclosure. The flowers are clamped to the base of the device.
Another type of known device is one which is a hollow exerciser shaped like a bar bell. Two hollow spherical transparent containers are connected to either side of a rod and filled with a liquid. Figures and small particles can be placed in the hollow spheres to create graphic scenes.